snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Bleedman Art-Exclusive Characters/A-B
Aang onion_and_banana_juice_by_bleedman.jpg|''Onion and Banana Juice'' Benders by bleedman.jpg|''Benders'' Aang is the main character in Avatar: The Last Airbender. He was the last living Airbender and the Avatar, waking up after being in hibernation for 100 years. When he was freed from his icy prison, he faced a new world, a world where he is both a savior and public enemy number 1. Now, together with the help of the water bender Katara and her brother, Sokka, Aang has to master all four elements and set out to stop the diabolical plans of Firelord Ozai. Aang has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art: #''Onion and Banana Juice'', a sketch depicting Aang on the left, together with Katara in the middle and Toph Beifong on the right. #''Benders'', a finished version of Onion and Banana Juice, again together with Katara in the middle and Toph Beifong on the right. Abigail Lincoln knd_sketch_studies.jpg|''KND Sketch Studies'' Kids Next Door.png|''Kids Next Door Final'' Abigail "Abby" Lincoln is one of the main character from Kids Next Door an intelligent and laid back tomboy of African American and French descent, she keeps her head cool even in the worst situations. Abigail rarely overreacts in their missions, and sometimes, she would try to mollify her friends and even friends that have become enemies, usually Heinrich Von Marzipan (whom she eventually managed to save and return her former friend to her original appearance and gender, as Henrietta Von Marzipan.) Her only regret is the fact that she couldn't save Nigel from the Delightful Children From Down Below as this resulted in Nigel being bald. She is the second in Command of Sector V and her cooperative name is Numbuh Five. Abby has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art: #''KND Sketch Studies'', a sketch depicting Abby in the left lower corner, together with Nigel Uno left above her, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. in right lower corner, Kuki Sanban in the right upper corner and Wallabee Beetles, just above Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. A close-up of Abby's face is also drawn, left from Kuki. Nigel and Kuki got the same treatment, portrayed in this way in the left corner and between Abby and Wallabee respectively. #''Kids Next Door Final,'' depicting Abby on the far right, together with Wallabee on the far left, Hoagie on the middle left, Nigel in the middle and Kuki on the middle right. Ace Bunny Ace Bunny is one of the main characters in the cartoon series: Loonatics Unleashed.Ace is a clever, savvy, born leader, and Bugs Bunny's (and possibly Lola's) descendant, who wears his uniform with yellow accents. Ace is the team's leader. He fights in close proximity of his enemies, using his martial arts skills more than his laser vision. An adept martial artist and swords-hare; his sword, as revealed in the second season is a weapon from the planet Freleng (link to Friz Freleng) called the Guardian Strike Sword. Before getting his powers, Ace was a martial arts stunt double in films. Most fans believe Ace could be in love with one of his teammates Lexi Bunny because in episode twenty-one "It Came From Outer Space" he quickly took action on rescuing Lexi from Melvin The Martian. Ace loves to toy with his opponents like his ancestor did. However, in cases of someone who has the ability to a level where they could be a potential threat to him and his team dealing with them, he does so less e.g. Massive, Sypher, Optimatus and Deuce. Like his ancestor, Ace possesses a Brooklyn accent and says his catchphrase (at least once): "Whats up, doc?". Like his ancestor (and generally all rabbits), Ace loves to eat carrots, although he also has been shown eating carrot ice cream (as well as non-carrot flavoured ice-cream) and drinking carrot smoothies. Interestingly, as rabbits have very strong eyesight, his powers come from his eyes. In "Apocalypso", he shows his ancestor's cross-dressing tendencies by dressing like a woman. Also, in "It Came From Outer Space", he confuses Melvin to take an explosive in the same way his ancestor did to Marvin (Melvin's own ancestor). Ace has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, WTF doc?, depicting Ace on the right, together with Lexi Bunny on his left, Danger Duck on his far left and above Lexi and Danger, Slam Tasmanian. Ace is the only depicted in color and is flipping of the viewer. Adagio Dazzle Adagio Dazzle is a female siren and one of the main antagonists in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is the lead singer of her band the Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. Throughout Rainbow Rocks, Adagio Dazzle is shown to be scheming, manipulative, and only concerned with being adored by others. Using her dark magic, she is able to sway the students' opinion with ease and trick Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition. She also displays a degree of sadism, seen when taking advantage of Sunset Shimmer's insecurities, and a considerable level of intelligence, as she quickly recognizes the Rainbooms as a source of magic. Adagio bears contempt toward her fellow sirens Aria and Sonata, calling them "idiots" and generally disliking their company. Adagio has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Dazzling Bunnies, in her human form together with Aria Blaze and Sonata Duck, both in their respective human forms as well. Adagio is featured in the middle between Aria and Sonata. The art was commissioned by DJ-BLU3Z. Adam Frankenstein do_the_monster_mash_by_bleedman.jpg|''Do The Monster Mash'' monster_mash_color_by_bleedman.jpg|''Monster Mash Color'' Adam Frankenstein also known as the Monster of Frankenstein is a character in the 1818 Mary Shelley's novel: Frankenstein, or the Modern Prometheus. In popular culture, the creature is often referred to as "Frankenstein" after the creature's creator Victor Frankenstein, but in Shelley's novel the creature is nameless. The novel's title compares "Frankenstein" to the mythological figure Prometheus, because of what they both brought to life. In Shelley's horror story, Victor Frankenstein builds the creature in his laboratory through an ambiguous method consisting of chemistry and alchemy. Shelley describes the monster as 8-foot-tall (2.4 m), hideously ugly, but sensitive and emotional. The monster attempts to fit into human society, but is shunned, which leads him to seek revenge against his creator. Adam has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art: #''Do the Monster Mash'', a sketch depicting Adam in the middle, together with a Vampire (bat form) on the far left, the Creature of the Deep on the middle left, The Kraken on the middle right and Minimandy on the far right. In the picture, Frankenstein is more mechanical than in most interpretations. #''Monster Mash Color'', a finished version of Do the Monster Mash, once again epicting Adam in the middle, together with a Vampire (bat form) on the far left, the Creature of the Deep on the middle left, The Kraken on the middle right and Minimandy on the far right. Agatha Prenderghast Agatha Prenderghast, nicknamed as Aggie, was an alleged witch whose curse haunts Blithe Hollow. She is the main antagonist in the animation film, ParaNorman, which eventually decreased to some extent near the end of the film. Initially introduced as an evil and malevolent witch, she was actually only an innocent little girl, but she was accused of witchcraft because of her ability to speak to the dead in the year of 1712 and was executed, leading to the cursing of the seven judges. Agatha is depicted through effigies and the school play, Norman is in, as a stereotypical old witch with a pointy hat, a long nose (with a noticeable wart on it) and a long chin, she also has a statue with that appearance. However, her real appearance is actually a little girl, whose age is no older than Norman, with long blackish brown hair, pale blue eyes, pale skin, quite thick eyebrows, and wears a dark grey dress with a white collar and red shoes. Aggie has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Paranorman, together with Norman Babcock. Agnes Bardel Agnes Bardel is an original character, created by Yeffyaboyuice and drawn by Bleedman. Agnes is a character featured in the Yeffyaboyuice's webcomic poem Haunt Me. She is a ghost inhabitating the house bought by Lucas Black and is terrorizing him, bring him to the brink of insanity. Agnes is no evil character however and is seemingly surprised by what toll the "jokes" took on Lucas. As the bound between Lucas and Agnes became better and they started to warm up to each other, Agnes revealed that she was killed in the house and unable to move to the afterlife, until her murder is solved. And to make things even more complicated, she can't solve it herself. Since the comic is on-hold, it is unknown how it will progress. Agnes has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art'','' Agnes, and was a commission for Yeffyaboyuice. Aikurō Mikisugi Aikurō Mikisugi (美木杉 愛九郎 Mikisugi Aikurō) is a character in the manga/anime series, Kill la Kill. Aikuro is Ryuko's enigmatic homeroom teacher. He secretly observes and aids Ryuko by leading her to Senketsu. Whilst generally having the appearance of a frail, shaggy teacher, he is actually a glamorous smooth-talker with a habit of slowly stripping his clothes and making moves on Ryuko whenever they are in private, much to Ryuko's chagrin. Aikuro reveals to Ryuko the existence of Nudist Beach and his being one of its members (though she did not believe him due to the organization's ridiculous name). Whenever he strips, pink light radiates from his nipples and from his crotch, obscuring them. Mikisugi's character design is based on people such as TM Network's vocalist Takashi Utsunomiya and Kenji Sawada, people who appear smart and good-looking. Aikurō has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Kill La Kill, together with Hōka Inumuta, Ira Gamagōri, Junketsu (Satsuki's living suit), Mako Mankanshoku, Nonon Jakuzure, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryūin, Senketsu (Ryūko's living suit), Tsumugu Kinagase and Uzu Sanageyama. Aikurō is featured in background between Ryūko (in her black Senketsu suit on his right and Satsuki (in her white Junketsu suit on his left). Ailda the Hybrid Ailda the Hybrid is an original character created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Ailda is an antropomorphic dragon-phoenix hybrid. Ailda has a split-personality, his evil alterego, Luke. He has basic knowledge of pyrokinesis but has yet to master it. His fire is blue in color. Other than being a pyrokinetic, he is skilled fighter, using daggers. His weapons of choice are daggers found in the Volcano Temple. His analyzing skills are supreme, though he is unaware of this. Analyzing was a feat that Luke had, and thus was carried on to Ailda, resulting in it being a instinctive behavior. His alterego is in love with Alice the Chesire Cat, although after an unexplained incident, they broke up and Luke started a relationship with Roxanne the Lynx. At one point, Luke went berserk, resulting in him transforming into a monster. After he returned to his regular form, he lost his memory and took on the identity of Ailda. Ailda has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Ailda the Hybrid and has only been featured on the DeviantArt Page of Dragonman32, but with the artwork credited to Bleedman. Aisling Aisling is a character from the movie The Secret Of Kells. Aisling is a fairy with magical abilities. She has lived for hundred of years. She disguised herself as a wolf, as well as other animal forms. She has seen many tragedies and beauty thrive in the most fragile of places. Aisling is a demi-god, the princess of the now destroyed Tuatha Dé Danann, living in the woods outside of Kells. She is a protector of the forest, and doesn't like unwelcome guests. At this point her age is uncertain, but she is likely to be hundreds of years old. She is very protective of her forest, reacting with hostility to Brendan the first they they met. However, Aisling is also fiercely loyal and supportive once she gets to know and befriend people. She helped Brendan escape his room when his Uncle locked him in for disobeying him, and assisted Brendan in attacking Crom at great peril to herself. So far her only interaction with other characters in the movie is with Brendan and Pangur Ban. It is also revealed that Aisling can disguise herself into animals such as wolves, deer, and fish. She may be able to become other animals as well, but no evidence of this was shown in the movie. She appears as a salmon in the Origins prequel for Brendan, and appears to be mode-locked to her wolf form by the end of the film. For a short time, however, she appears in her human form when the grown Brendon returns to Kells. Aisling has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Turning light into darkness, together with Pandur Ban. Akuma Shoguness Akuma is a Samurai Jack fan character created by Tendaaf on deviantart and drawn by Bleedman. She is from the creator's comic idea The Future's Shadow and plays the role of Aku's daughter. She is the Queen of Aku's future and the daughter of Aku. She first appears as a young child under a sakura tree, where she is found by Jack, and raised by him for the next thirteen years. She tends to be laidback and reclusive unless she has to attend to Jomei, Jack's daughter. Akuma is very protective and defensive. She would do anything to help someone dear to her, and doesn't usually leave people behind, unless she doesn't "have anything to do with said person". She's self-conscious of her actions and tries to be the best she can towards her family, and relations. Akuma is also quite funny and charismatic. She may be kind and considerate, but none the less she is loyal to her dear father Aku, and would do whatever it takes to avenge him. Alice the Chesire Cat Alice the Chesire Cat is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Alice is an antropomorphic cat with a living hat, called Chessure. Alice is a young and beautiful fortune teller that has known Emilio from a long time ago. They met at the market place where she seduced him into a deeper relationship until his sister Sarah caught them. Sarah forced her brother to get away from Alice, resulting in Alice holding a grudge against Sarah. Since she is a cheshire cat, she can disappear from sight and she does that to surprise her customers and mostly does this to get near wealthy customers.She also a trickster that like to trick people with riddles and pranks. Her hat Chessure is a magic hat she got from her father and by her species it´s a proof of her adulthood. Chessure is like his mistress Alice a trickster and he is always seen with a smile, it sometimes acts like a decoy if his mistress is in danger. Alice has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Alice the Chesire Cat and has only been featured on the DeviantArt Page of Dragonman32, but with the artwork credited to Bleedman. Aloe Aloe is a minor character from the cartoon series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is a part of the spa ponies duo, together with Lotus Blossom. She is a female Earth pony who work at the Ponyville Day Spa. Aloe has not been named in the show, being called simply "Spa Pony" in the credits of the episode Castle Sweet Castle, but she is named in merchandise and other media. She and Lotus Bloom have the same color pattern, although their fur and hair color are switched. Aleo has blue hair with pink fur, while Lotus Bloom has pink hair with blue fur. Aleo has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, MLB series 4 in her human form, together with humanized versions of Coco Pommel, Lotus Blossom, Maud Pie, Nightmare Moon, Octavia Melody and Queen Chrysalis. She is featured in the left corner, just underneath Nightmare Moon and next to Lotus Blossom. Amethyst steven_universe_by_bleedman-d8wboqy.jpg|''Steven Universe'' steven_universe_colored_by_bleedman-d91rd1s.jpg|''Steven Universe Colored'' Amethyst is a main character in the cartoon series, Steven Universe. Amethyst is the youngest of the Crystal Gems until Steven was born, and unlike Garnet and Pearl she was created on Earth rather than the Homeworld. Specifically, Amethyst was manufactured in the Kindergarten with the purpose of helping Homeworld invade and colonize the Earth. However, she apparently defected to join Rose Quartz. Amethyst tends to be impulsive, rebellious, and hedonistic . Her mischievous sense of humor often provides comic relief, and her fun-loving and relatively childish nature bolsters her friendship with Steven. She also enjoys eating and sleeping, despite the fact that these activities are not necessary for gems. Her amethyst gemstone, from which she can summon a whip, is embedded on her chest; she also makes frequent use of shapeshifting capabilities. However, Amethyst also harbors some self-consciousness about the fact that she was originally created as a "weapon" to harm the human race. Later on, Amethyst herself learns that the Kindergarten produced her malformed, smaller and weaker than other Gems of her type (the "Quartz warrior" caste). Her irreverent personality masks deep-seated feelings of inadequacy, resentment, and fear that the other Crystal Gems do not respect her; a long-term character arc involves her learning to respect herself and her capabilities. Musically, Amethyst is represented by erratic drum beats. Amethyst has been featured in two pieces of the Bleedman Character Art, in Steven Universe and the follow-up art, Steven Universe Colored, together with Connie Maheswaran, Garnet, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Lion, Pearl, Peridot, Rose Quartz and Steven Universe. She is featured in the center of the picture, right above Steven Universe. Amy Rose Sonic X.jpg|''Sonic X'' shadow_amy_by_bleedman.jpg|''Shadow Amy'' Amy Rose, also formerly known as Rosy the Rascal, is a main character in the Sonic the Hedgehog. She is a pink, female hedgehog who has chased Sonic, in love, and has been trying to win his heart by any means, including impressing him by fighting robots, threatening to keep him locked in prison, and even forcing him. Being introduced in 1993, she was the first female character introduced in the Sonic game(s) and is also one of the most popular characters, coming in fifth place on an official popularity poll. Amy has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art. The first time in Sonic X, with the rest of the Sonic characters; and the second time in Shadow Amy, together with Shadow the Hedgehog. Ana Coppola Ana Coppola '(called Ana Cappuccino by Bleedman) is the main character in the series ''Ichigo Mashimaro. She is an 11 year old 5th grader, and her birthday is on September 2nd. Anna has blond hair, blue eyes and extremely pale skin. Anna's friends are Miu Matsuoka, Chika Itou, and Matsuri Sakuragi. She is an immigrant from Cornwall, England having lived in Japan since her Kindergarten year. She is known to be very sophisticated, wealthy, well-mannered and thoroughly immersed in Japanese culture. Her friends say she is very polite and has a good taste in fashion. Ana has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Blonde Brigade, together with Sora, as a commission for Griddles. Andre '''Andre is an original character created by Xoverguy, and drawn by Bleedman as a comission for Xoverguy.It was a price for winning a quiz. Andre has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Congrats, together with the character Andrew "Ender" Wiggins, from Ender's Game (which was commisioned by the other winner, Cameron Coker). Andrew Wiggins Andrew "Ender" Wiggin is the protagonist of the Ender quartet and a constant presence in the Bean quartet. Brought into the International Fleet's Battle School for his immense potential as a commander of soldiers, he is eventually tricked into prosecuting the war against the Formics, resulting in the almost-complete destruction of that race, and spends a good part of the remainder of his life attempting to find absolution for his unknowing act of xenocide by becoming a Speaker for the Dead. Ender has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Congrats, togehter with an original character called Andre. Both were for winning a quiz, Ender was commisiond by Cameron Coker, while Andre was commisioned by Xoverguy. Android 18 Android 18 (人造人間18号 Jinzōningen Jū Hachi Gō, lit. "Artificial Human #18") is a blonde-haired human forcefully turned into a cyborg by Doctor Gero.351 After being released, she travels with Androids 16 and 17 in order to kill Goku, though they are interrupted by Cell and the main characters several times. She and 17 are eventually absorbed by Cell, but later during the Cell Games, a hard blow from Gohan causes Cell to regurgitate her. Though Kuririn is unable to wish for her to be turned into a human, he is able to have her self-destruct device removed.418 Kuririn later pursues 18 and, at some point, they have a daughter named Marron (マーロン Māron).426, 431 In Future Trunks' timeline, she is a mass murdering android who is eventually killed by Trunks.419 In 2014, Toriyama revealed her real name to be Lazuli (ラズリ Razuri). She is voiced by Miki Itō in all Japanese media. In the Westwood Media English dub, she is voiced by Enuka Okuma and in the Funimation English dub, her voice is supplied by Meredith McCoy, except in Dragon Ball Z Kai and several video games since 2006, where Colleen Clinkenbeard instead provides her voice. Android 18 has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Whatcha Drawin and colorin, together with Calibretto, the Grim Reaper, Lewis, Mandy, Muffet, Roll, Ruby Rose and Vivian. She is the fourth character of the first row and is featured between Roll and Muffet. Angewomon Angewomon is a digimon from the manga/anime series: Digimon. Its level is perfect in Japanse, Ultimate in English. An Archangel Digimon which has the appearance of a beautiful woman. Although it was previously classified as an Angel-type, it was confirmed as an Archangel-type because of the greatness of its abilities. As their trait, Adult angels have six wings, and Perfect angels have eight wings. Although its personality is extremely gentle, it cannot forgive those who are crooked or evil, and it won't stay its hand from attacking until the opponent converts. Because of its soul and power, it is said to be a being like a goddess of the Digital World. The powerful lightning-strike of its Special Move "Holy Arrow" is also known as "Heaven's Punishment", and its certain-kill ray of light "Heaven's Charm", which is packed with beauty and affection, demonstrates its strongest efficacy against the evil powers of Digimon. Despite the fact that the design of Angewomon is clearly female and the name is play on the words, angel and woman, the character is refered to as it, since Digimon are in fact computer programs. Angewomon has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Angels and Demons, battling the Red Arremer, Firebrand, will Pit from the video game, Kid Icarus, is fighting Mimi. The picture was commissioned by Toonstarfreak. Anna Kyōyama Anna Kyōyama (恐山 アンナ Kyōyama Anna?) is a main character in the anime/manga series, Shaman King. Anna is Yoh Asakura's fiancėe and a powerful itako (a spirit medium in English anime), with the ability to summon and channel spirits even from heaven. She is unrelentingly brutal with Yoh's training in order to ensure he wins the Shaman Tournament and becomes Shaman King. Anna attends Shinra Private Academy along with Yoh and Manta. She has previously appeared in Hiroyuki Takei's other works, including Butsu Zone and Itako no Anna, and is notably the mascot for the Aomori Prefecture's police force. After being abandoned by her birth parents due to her abilities, Anna was adopted by Kino Asakura, Yoh's grandmother who resides in Aomori, as one of her apprentices. Her surname, Kyōyama, was given to her by Kino and is an alternate reading of the characters for Mount Osore, where Anna was found. Though most itako are blind, Anna is fully sighted and extremely powerful; her considerable spiritual strength allows her to seal Hao's guardian spirits Zenki and Kouki and take control of them. Her powers originally included the ability to read minds, which caused her to create powerful demons from negative emotions, until she was saved by Yoh and Matamune and the ability was sealed. Out of deep gratitude for how he saved her life, she believes that it is her responsibility to train him hard so that he can achieve his dream of becoming Shaman King. Despite how badly she seems to treat Yoh, she openly admits that she loves him, expressing jealousy when she thinks he is interested in other girls and breaking down only when she believes that Yoh is truly in danger in contrast to her unflinching confidence in him under other dangerous situations. Her strong will and blunt personality often inspires fear in her close friends, particularly Yoh. She is one of the few who does not openly express fear to Hao, who is intrigued by her attitude and acknowledges her strength and how she reminds him of his mother, Asanoha Douji. However, she genuinely cares for those important to her, especially Yoh, and merely is dedicated to be "the ultimate Shaman Queen" and wife to Yoh, the first real friend that she ever had in her life. Anna has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Anna. Annie Hastur Annie Hastur, the Dark Child is a character from the MOBA video game, League of Legends. She is the daughter of Gregori and Amoline Hastur. Early on, Annie's parents knew there was something special about their daughter. At the age of two, Annie miraculously ensorcelled a shadow bear - a ferocious denizen of the petrified forests outside the colony - turning it into her pet. To this day she keeps her bear Tibbers by her side, often keeping him spellbound as a stuffed doll to be carried like a child's toy. The combination of Annie's lineage and the dark magic of her birthplace have given this little girl tremendous arcane power. It is this same girl who now finds herself as one of the most sought-after champions within the League of Legends - even by the city-state who would have exiled her parents had they not fled beforehand. Annie has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Annie Sketch, which is featured on Jorama's DeviantArt Page exclusively. Anubis Anubis is the Greek name for a jackal-headed god associated with mummification and the afterlife in ancient Egyptian religion. According to the Akkadian transcription in the Amarna letters, Anubis' name was vocalized in Egyptian as Anapa. The oldest known mention of Anubis is in the Old Kingdom pyramid texts, where he is associated with the burial of the pharaoh. At this time, Anubis was the most important god of the dead but he was replaced during the Middle Kingdom by Osiris. Anubis has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Anubis, and was comissioned by Amelda-kun. Anvil & Degel Anvil and Degel are two original characters by Bleedman. Anvil is a small angel, with green hair, while Degel is a red-haired, small devil. Both are dressed in short dresses, wear scarfs in their respected colors and sport wings. In the case of Anvil those wings are small feathered wings while Degel has large bat wings. Anvil and Degel are featured in the Bleedman Character Artwork, Tales of Hogwart. Together with Dante, Elegar, Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger The duo are sitting together on a rock. Anya Hawk Character chart again by bleedman.jpg|''Character Chart again'' anya_hawk_and_yasha_wolf_by_dragonman32.jpg|''Anya Hawk and Yasha Wolf'' the_cow_vs_the_hawk_by_dragonman32.jpg|''The Cow VS The Hawk'' Anya Hawk is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Anya is an antropomorphic hawk and a female bounty hunter. She only wears a brown pants, a pair of gloves and necklace. Anya is the partner of Yasha Wolf, after they met in a bar. Not much is known about her background, other than she is a bountyhunter, wielding two revolvers and has the ability of anemokinesis. Anya has been featured in three pieces in the Bleedman Character Art, in Character Chart again?, in Anya Hawk and Yasha Wolf and in The Cow VS The Hawk, where she is seen battling Clara. Anya Hawk and Yasha Wolf and The Cow VS The Hawk ''was only featured on Dragonman32's deviantart page, with credits given to Bleedman for the artwork. Apple Bloom '''Apple Bloom '''is a character from the cartoon show, ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Apple Bloom is a female school-age Earth pony and a member of the Apple family. She is the younger sister of Applejack and Big McIntosh and granddaughter of Granny Smith. Apple Bloom is one of the founding members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Apple Bloom was the only named school-age pony until Boast Busters and the only filly with a speaking role until Call of the Cutie. Like the other two Cutie Mark Crusaders, she lacks her cutie mark. She is called Apple Blossom in some other media and is called that and Apple Boom in some different promotional material. Apple (in human form) has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Fanservice Crusaders, together with Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Scootaloo, Silver Spoon and Sweetie Belle. She is featured in a brown leotard, on the upper far right. The picture was a commission for DJ-BLU3Z, (formerly known Dzappa7778). Applejack Mlpfim by bleedman-d50je4h.jpg|''MLPFIM'' Mlbfim by bleedman-d6qyy7z.jpg|''MLBFIM'' applejack_by_jorama-d4qwcp8.jpg|''Applejack'' Pony gang update by jorama-d57g0wk.jpg|''Pony gang: Update'' apple_jack_and_twilight_by_jorama-d5n0s4s.jpg|''Apple Jack and Twilight'' pantyjack_and_stocklight_by_bleedman-d5oajsq.jpg|''Pantyjack and Stocklight'' Applejack is one of the main characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Applejack is a female Earth pony She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother Granny Smith, her older brother Big McIntosh, her younger sister Apple Bloom, and her dog Winona. She represents the element of honesty. She works at Sweet Apple Acres mainly as an apple bucker, although the Apples occasionally farm carrots and corn as well. Applejack has been featured in six pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in MLPFIM in her pony form, together with Derpy, Discord, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike and Twilight Sparkle. She is featured in the lower left corner, next to the purple Twilight Sparkle. She was later featured in MLBFIM as a human, togehter with humanized version of Twilight Sparkle (1), Rarity (3), Fluttershy (4) and Pinkie Pie (5) and Rainbow Dash (6). She is the second girl in the picture. This was a commission for DJ-BLU3Z (Formerly known as Dzappa7778). She was also featured, again in her human form, in Pantyjack and Stocklight, together with Panty and Stockings Anarky, from the manga/anime series: Panty and Stockings with Garterbelt and fellow humanized pony, Twilight Sparkle. She was featured in three pictures, exclusively featured on Jorama's DeviantArt Page. First in Applejack, featured a humanized version of the character, a second time in Pony gang: Update, together with humanized version with Twilight Sparkle (2), Pinkie Pie (3), Rainbow Dash (4), Rarity (5), Fluttershy (6) and Derpy (7) and a third time in Apple Jack and Twilight, together with Twilight Sparkle, the picture was in fact the lower half of Pantyjack and Stocklight. April the Sheep The 5 chaos by bleedman.jpg|''The 5 chaos'' the_five_chaos__april_by_dragonman32.jpg|''The Five Chaos: April'' April the Sheep is an original character created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. April is an antropomorphic sheep and part of the Five Chaos. She is the brain in the Five Chaos and she hates it when she is outsmarted by anyone. She haves a habit of using her natural cuteness, to get what she wants. This combined with a sadistic streak, of loving to see people suffer, she is a very dangerous opponent. She is the fastest of the Five Chaos, and is a master fencer. She also mastered the art of Iaidō, a Japanese sword style that focuses on drawing the blade, striking/cutting the foe, wiping the blood and sheathing the weapon, all in a series of fluid motions. And if her manipulation or her fighting styles doesn't get you under, her beautifuk voice is able to put her foes to sleep. April has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art The 5 Chaos, together with Vector (1), Zecanis (2), Cruncher (3) and Evattus (5) as commission for Dragonman32. She has also appeared alone in The Five Chaos: April. Although drawn by Bleedman, Anya Hawk and Yasha Wolf is only featured on Dragonman32. Aquila Aquila is an original character created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Aquila is an antropomorphic thunderbird and part of the Phantom Monarchs. Aquila is a beautiful 4-winged bird of legend, who was feared, respected and admired for her power, wisdom and beauty. She was once worshipped as a benevolent deity in many regions, particularly in the South where she made her home. However, after a sudden disappearance lasting several decades, she returned and began to wreck havoc on a colossal scale. In the end, she was sealed away by a former South Leader, who sacrificed his life to do so. Although many years have passed since the incident, the people of the South still remember the legends passed down, and whenever a storm approaches, they pray to the gods that it wasn't a sign foretelling her return.... She was once a kindred spirit with had a strong sense of justice. When she returned from her disappearance however, she was cold-hearted and very malevolent. No one knows what could've triggered such an extreme change. Aquila has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Phantom Monarchs: Aquila and has only been featured on the DeviantArt Page of Dragonman32, but with the artwork credited to Bleedman. Aria Aria (not to be mistaken with Aria Blaze or Aria Vancleef) is an original character created by Laudine and drawn by Bleedman. Aria is a bunnygirl, meaning that her ears are replaced by gigantic rabbit ears. Aria has white hair and silver blue eyes. She wears six blue flowers in her hair, as well as a golden feather. She is dressed in a short lightblue, shoulderless dress with a large fringe covering her upper arms and her chest. She has a rope tied around her waist and a giant blue jewel hanging from it. It is quite noticable that her dress is ripped on the lower half, making the front shorter than the back. She is also barefooted. Aria has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Aria, in a double-feature, with the picture of Aria being drawn in the same pose but in slightly different styles. This was a commission for Laudine. Aria Blaze Aria Blaze is a female siren and one of the main antagonists in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is a backup singer in her band the Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. Aria Blaze is portrayed as being more level-headed than her companion Sonata Dusk and often speaks in a rather bored disposition. Throughout the film, she is shown to be just as cold and manipulative as her leader Adagio Dazzle, convincing Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition and joining Adagio in undermining Sunset Shimmer's confidence. She would question Adagio's plans and thinks about being in charge when she suggested Sonata to follow her lead, much to Adagio's anger. Aria also frequently argues with Sonata, occasionally calling her "the worst" and disagreeing with her over trivial matters. Aria has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Dazzling Bunnies, in her human form together with Adagio Dazzle and Sonata Duck, both in their respective human forms as well. Aria is featured on the left, next to Adagio. The art was commissioned by DJ-BLU3Z. Aria Vancleef Aria Vancleef is a character from the erotic Japanse Visual novel/game, Shoujo Mahou Gaku Little Witch Romanesque. She is a young girl with short pink hair and blue eyes, and often wielding a magical wand. She is one of the protagonist Domino's pupils. She is confident and determined, and to make matters worse, she is rash. However, deep down she is obedient and hard-working. She is a little too self-conscious and often compares herself to others. She likes sweets and cute Western clothing. Aria has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Desktop, with Kaya Xavier, both flying on a broomstick. Apparently, he used the artwork for his desktop in 2005. Arnold Shortman Arnold Shortman is the main protagonist and title character of the cartoon series, Hey Arnold!. Contrary to popular belief, Arnold does not wear a kilt, but instead dons a plaid shirt that hangs out of his blue sweater and a hat that only covers a small part of his football shaped head. Arnold tends to day dream from time to time. He lives in a boarding house with his grandparents. His last name was revealed to be "Shortman," a name that his grandpa frequently calls him throughout the series. The fate of his parents remains a mystery. He is often seen as the voice of reason in any dispute that comes up, whether it involve his friends or the boarders. Arnold has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Hey Lila, dancing with Lila Sawyer in Paris. Asriel Asriel Dreemurr is a main character in the video game, Undertale. Asriel is the biological child of Toriel and Asgore and the adoptive brother of the first human. He serves as the final boss of a True Pacifist Route. Before his death, Asriel was a docile, unadventurous, and loving child. He cared for Chara as a sibling, and he trusted them when they came up with a plan to escape the Underground that involved them consuming buttercups. After Alphys resurrects Asriel without a SOUL as Flowey, he becomes incapable of feeling love. This makes him bored and resentful. After temporarily regaining his compassion, he apologizes for his actions to Frisk and realizes the gravity of his actions as a flower. Asriel, in his God of Hyper Death form, has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Like a Boss. Astro Boy Astro Boy, is the main character in the Astro Boy series. He is a 13-year old in the TV series and a 14-year old in the film, android. He was created to replace the deceased son Of Dr. Bill Tenma Tobio/Toby who was killed in a tragic car accident.(Depending on which version) Dr. Tenma was filled with grief with the sudden death of his son, so he made a robot version of Toby made exactly like him and implanted Toby's memory in him. He was given the nickname Astro Boy, and soon became a hero of Metro city. Astroboy has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Astroboy, together with Uran, Professor Ochanomizu, Atlas and Pluto. Atlas Atlas is a robot who appears in all of the Astro Boy series. He is a robot with the ability to defy the rules of robotics present in the Astro Boy universe and has the ability to hurt humans. While his appearances were brief in the original 1960s series, he plays a major role in the 1980s and 2003 series. Atlas (in his 1980 design) has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Astroboy, together with Astroboy, Uran, Professor Ochanomizu and Pluto. Atlas Innae Atlas Innae 'is an original character, created by Tales-of-Ragnia and drawn by Bleedman. Atlas is a young devil-human hybrid (1/4 devil, 3/4 human) and the son of Atemisc Innae and Mimi Her. Together with his younger sister, Selena Innae, he is a pirate. He is known for his sense of adventure, a trait shared with his father. Just like his mother, he is able to use hammer-space and his mother, he used it summon household appliances to battle opponents. He is overprotective when it comes to his sister. Since Mimi is sterile (confirmed by Griddles), and Atemisc isn't canon to the Grim Tales Universe (confirmed by Tales-of-Ragnia), Atlas Innae is non-canon to Grim Tales. Atlas has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ''Red Pirates (featured on Tales-of-Ragnia as Atlas and Selena), together with his sister Selena Innae as a commission by Tales-of-Ragnia. Atemisc Innae Here kitty by bleedman-d4jb7ft.jpg|''Here kitty'' the_fight_for_mimi_by_tales_of_ragnia-d4piyjw.jpg|''The Fight for Mimi'' atemisc__s_slime_by_tales_of_ragnia-d4n5fn0.jpg|''Atemisc's Slime'' 'Atemisc Innae '''is an original character, created by Tales-of-Ragnia and drawn by Bleedman. Atemisc is a young man with purple hair, large sunglasses and black suit. He has two main powers. The first ability is Imagination Manifestation, the ability to create anything by simply thinking of it. His second ability is "Javelin", a sentient slime that inhabits his body and have leave to defend her host. An example, he is able to create a Blade Geyser around himself. Atemisc has been featured in three pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in ''Here kitty, together with Mimi, featured on Bleedman's DeviantArt Page, a second time in The Fight for Mimi, a comic page in which Atemisc fights HIM over Mimi and a third time in Atemisc's Slime. The Fight for Mimi ''and ''Atemisc's Slime are only featured on Tales-of-Ragnia's DeviantArt's Page and all three pictures are commissioned by Tales-of-Ragnia. Atom Ant '''Atom Ant is the main character from the cartoon show,'' The Atom Ant''. He operated out of an anthill in the countryside, where he possessed such things as a mainframe computer and exercise equipment. His powers mostly consisted of the ability to fly, superspeed, incredible strength, and invulnerability. His catchphrase was "Up and at 'em, Atom Ant!" Atom Ant has been featured in the Bleedman Character Artwork, Cartoon Character Chart Part 3, together with Olga and Mandark Astronomonov, Fanny Fulbright, Grim Jr., Minimandy, Mimi, HIM, Armed Force, Delightful Children From Down the Lane, Princess Morbucks, Dee Dee, Robin Snyder, Mike Believe, Bunny and Zilla. Autosaurus Autosaurus is an original character, created by Numa430 and drawn by Bleedman. Autosaurus is a cyborg who sees himself as a superior being, the future of the human race. Most of his body is replaced by machinery, spared from his head and neck. He is a gigantic monster with four metal claws at each hand. He also has his eyes replaced by mechanical eyes and plentiful of tubes coming from his mouth. Nothing is known about his background, what turned him to this mechanical behemoth or why he is so misantropic. Based on his appearance, he is made for combat, and likely possesses superhuman strenght Autosaurus has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Autosaurus, commissioned by Numa430 and featured exclusively on his DeviantArt Page. Babs Seed Babs Seed 'is a character from the cartoon show, ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Babs Seed is a female school-age Earth pony and Apple Bloom's cousin from Manehattan. She is a former member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, having gotten a cutie mark of a pair of scissors with apple-shaped handles, as revealed in Bloom & Gloom, and the founder of the Crusaders' Manehattan branch. She speaks with a heavy Bronx accent. She is called Sweetie Babs in some merchandise. Babs (in human form) has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Fanservice Crusaders, together with Apple Bloom, Diamond Tiara, Scootaloo, Silver Spoon and Sweetie Belle. She is featured in a brown leotard, on the upper far right. The picture was a commission for DJ-BLU3Z, (formerly known Dzappa7778). Baihu Character chart again by bleedman.jpg|''Character chart again?'' west_leader_baihu_by_dragonman32.jpg|''West leader: Baihu'' '''Baihu is an original character created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Baihu is an antropomorphic white tiger and the leader of the Western region, a region consisting out green forests and large wastelands. He is described as the strongest of the four regional leaders, wielding a large warhammer, called the Gaia Hammer. Baihu is a master in Terrakinesis, able to control the element of Earth and known for creating powerful earthquakes. Baihu has been featured in two pieces in the Bleedman Character Art, in Character Chart again? and in West leader Baihu. West leader Baihu is only featured on Dragonman32's deviantart page, with credits given to Bleedman for the artwork. Bantamm Bantamm by bleedman.jpg|''Bantamm'' Behold Bantamm by bleedman.jpg|''Behold Bantamm'' Bantamm is an original character, created by Vemberjudgement and drawn by Bleedman. Not much is known about the character other than the fact that she is a transhuman. Bantamm has short pink hair, blue eyes and wears a black-pink assemble of a shirt and skirt, with white tights with red strips underneath. She also wears black army boots and has her hands covered bandages. In the second picture, she wears a brown hooded coat. She seemed to be possessed by something, as the eyes of her shadow lights up in her first picture. She also seemed to possess the ability of both telekinesis and electrokinesis, covering her body with purple lightning while hovering above the ground. Bantamm has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, Bantamm, ''showcasing her psychic ability and ''Behold Bantamm, both a commission by Vemberjudgement. Barbara Gordon Barbara Gordon 'is a character created by Gardner Fox and Carmine Infantino and featured in DC's comics, ''Detective Comics. Barbara Gordon is the daughter of Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon and an important ally of Bruce Wayne's Batman, first as the first Batgirl, later as Oracle, after The Joker shot her in the spine, paralyzing her from the wais down, and currently, as Batgirl again. She is known for her physical prowess, mastering several martial arts (being trained by Batman) as well as very intelligent and a computer expert. Batgirl has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art,'' Batgirl'', colored by Tales-of-Ragnia and only featured on Tales-of-Ragnia's DeviantArt Page. Battle Cat '''Battle Cat is one of main characters in the He-Man franchise. Battle is He-Man's faithful feline companion, a fighting armored tiger who carries him into battle. When He-Man is in the form of Prince Adam, Battle Cat is Cringer, the royal pet. Both Cringer and Battle Cat are green with orange stripes, but Battle Cat is much larger and more muscularBIn the 80s series, Cringer speaks and is afraid of just about everything, hence the name. In the 2002 series, Cringer occasionally meows like a kitten, but also shows bravery from time to time, including rescuing Prince Adam from falling to his death in Snake Mountain ("Council of Evil"). Battle Cat's rescue of Queen Marlena ("Of Machines and Men"), based on knowledge only Cringer would have, causes Marlena to wonder about Battle Cat's identity. Battle Cat has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Sketches Studies, together with He-Man, as well as with Inspector Gadget and Penny, from the Inspector Gadget series. Bayonetta Bayonetta AKA Cereza is the titular character from the video game, Bayonetta. She is a coquettish and mysterious Umbra Witch, who possesses a remarkable talent for the Bullet Arts and is the bearer of the Left Eye, that oversees the darkness. In the first game, after a 500 year slumber in a coffin submerged at the bottom of a lake, Bayonetta battles against the angelic hordes of Paradiso in order to discover the truth about her past and what she has forgotten during her sleep. In the , Bayonetta now fights to rescue Jeanne, her clan sister who was taken to the realm of Inferno. With the help of Rodin, her demonic weaponsmith and proprietor of The Gates of Hell bar, she is hounded endlessly by hosts of angels along the way. Bayonetta has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Bayonetta ''together with a little girl called Cereza. ''Bayonetta is a commission for BlossomPPG. Beatrix Beatrix by bleedman.jpg|''Beatrix'' serene_gift_by_bleedman-d3e5w6r.jpg|''Serene Gift'' Beatrix is an original character created by TheBlueFruit (formerly known as Triwizard) and drawn by Bleedman. Beatrix is a young woman with short blond hair, with a red highlight in her pony, and blue eyes. She wears a brown short-sleeved vest with shoulder pads, that reaches to her midrif. Underneath, she wears a brown bikini top. Her left arm, starting halfway her upper arm, is covered in long brown evening glove. She also wears a brown capri pants with a golden belt buckle and brown sandals. She wears a blue collar, decorated with a red circular jewel. All of her attire (beside her collar and sandals) has a yellow stripe as a finishing touch. In a second picture, her hair is longer and wearing a tube top instead of a bikini top. Beatrix has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Beatrix '', as a commission for TheBlueFruit (at time of commission, known as Triwizard), and a second time in ''Serene Gift, a birthday gift for TheBlueFruit, commissioned by Griddles. Bebe Bebe 'is an original character created by Germancitygirl. Bebe is a young woman with long raven hair in a ponytail. She wears a yellow hoodie, with black sleeves, exposing her midrif, and a black miniskirt, with a yellow belt. She also wears black rollerskates. She carries a large hockey stick and on her belt she has two wooden stakes, which seems to imply that the character is a vampire huntress. Bebe has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, ''Bebe, as a commission for Germancitygirl Behania (GamefanPPG) GamefanPPG Girls by bleedman.jpg|''GamefanPPG girls'' Candy is Dandy by bleedman.jpg|''Candy is Dandy'' Sweet flowerpuff by gamefanppg-d3j185m.jpg|''Sweet Flowerpuff'' Lovely Thoughts by gamefanPPG.jpg|''Lovely thoughts'' '''Behania is an original character, created GamefanPPG and drawn by Bleedman. This version of Behania shouldn't be confused with Griddles' Behania, as despite their similar appearance and the fact that they are namesakes, these are two seperate characters. . Not much is known about the character other than the fact that she is a transhuman and part of GamefanPPG's Flowerpuff Girls. She has long pink-purple hair, worn in a ponytail. Just like the original Powerpuff Girls, she has an unnatural color, that correspond with her energy-color pattern, purple. She wears a purple dress that has black band in the middle, white stockings and black Mary Jones. About her powers isn't much known. Behania has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in GamefanPPG Girls, together with Brina and Leily and a second time in Candy is Dandy, together with Bethona and Coffgirl, both as a commission for GamefanPPG. The Picture is also featured on GameFanPPG's DeviantArt Page under the title, Sweet Flowerpuff. Ben Tennyson Benjamin Kirby "Ben" Tennyson '(alias ''"Ben 10") is the main protagonist of the cartoon series, Ben 10. He is a 10-year-old child from Bellwood who found the Omnitrix during his summer vacation with his grandfather Max and his cousin Gwen. The watch-like device fastens on his wrist and gives him the powers and abilities to become different superheroes. He uses these powers to defeat evil while trying to escape the alien warlord Vilgax, who pursues him relentlessly in order to retrieve the Omnitrix, as well as other alien or supernatural threats and regular superhero work. Ben has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Toon Time, as a sketch together his grandfather Max Tennyson and cousin Gwen Tennyson as well as Robotboy, Tom Turnbull, Lola Mbolắ and Gus Turner from the cartoon show, Robotboy. Benson Dunwoody '''Benson Dunwoody is a main character in the cartoon series, Regular Show. Benson is a living gumball machine who works as the manager of The Park. He is frequently infuriated with Mordecai and Rigby due to their constant slacking and mischief. He is very hot-tempered and prone to fits of rage, often turning red (or pink if injured) whenever he yells or is extremely angry. At the end of some episodes, Benson tries to fire them, but Rigby and Mordecai find a way to keep their jobs with some help from other characters. Despite always being at odds with them, Benson is ultimately friends with them after calming down a bit in the episode Benson Be Gone and the three gain more insight and trust with each other as the series progresses. In the episode Think Positive, it is revealed that Benson's family members often yelled at each other when he was a child. His father instructed him that he would not get anything in his life if he did not yell for it. It has been implied that Benson was unhappy during his youth and did not enjoy his family's anger. He is skilled at stick hockey and has a strong love for music, proving to be an extremely skilled drummer in the episode 150 Piece Kit. Benson used to date Audrey, a human woman who lives across from him in his apartment complex. It is revealed that they broke up in The Real Thomas, in which Benson starts to date an undercover Russian spy named Natalia, although she is later eaten by a whale. Benson has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Benson. Berserk Not your everyday Valentine by bleedman.jpg|''Not your everyday Valentine'' Igotyourcherrycokerighthere by bleedman-d3iuljf.jpg|''Igotyourcherrycokerighthere'' Berserk 'is a character from The Powerpuff Girls. She is the mirror-version of Blossom and is the leader of the Powerpunks Girls. She is the oldest sister. She is considered the shy one in the group. She isn't the type to make up with her younger siblings, unlike Blossom. In Blossom's case, she would rather try to make peace between her sisters or try to make an agreement of some sort. Unlike Blossom, Berserk is mean-spirited. She causes conflicts with her siblings and doesn't think of apologizing. She is portrayed as bossy and vain. She hates the Powerpuff girls, especially Blossom. She's the "I can do whatever I want!" type of girl. Her element is everything nasty. Berserk has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, the first time in ''Not your everyday Valentine in the first panel, bullying Dexter. The double feature (the second half featured Drax scaring Blossom by threatening to harm a hamster). In the second picture, Igotyourcherrycokerighthere, together with her sisters, Brat and Brute, with Dexter hiding from them. This was a commission for Dzappa7778, as a follow-up art for his commission Where's my cherry coke? ''Berserk is the only member of the Powerpunk Girls who has been featured in more than one picture. Bethona (GamefanPPG) GamefanPPG Girls by bleedman.jpg|''GamefanPPG girls Candy is Dandy by bleedman.jpg|''Candy is Dandy'' '''Bethona is an original character, created GamefanPPG and drawn by Bleedman. This version of Bethona shouldn't be confused with Griddles' Bethona, as despite their similar appearance and the fact that they are namesakes, these are two seperate characters. . Not much is known about the character other than the fact that she is a transhuman and part of GamefanPPG's Flowerpuff Girls. She has long brown hair, worn in a ponytail. Just like the original Powerpuff Girls, she has an unnatural eye color, that correspond with her energy-color pattern, magenta-red. She wears a magenta-red strap-over-shoulder top that has black band in the middle and white stockings. About her powers isn't much known. Bethona has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Candy is Dandy, together with Bethona and Coffgirl as a commission for GamefanPPG. Big Daddy Who s your daddy by bleedman-d49vzaj.jpg|''Who's your daddy?'' imouto_by_bleedman-d4hwidh.jpg|''Imouto'' Big Daddy is one of the trademark enemies from the video game franchise: BioShock. Big Daddies are heavily spliced (genetically mutated and altered) human beings who have had their skin and organs directly grafted into antiqued, heavily armored atmospheric diving suits. They are armed with a rivet gun, heavy drill, rocket launcher, or ion laser. They roam the underwater dystopian city of Rapture, mentally conditioned to protect the Little Sisters—little girls that harvest a substance called ADAM from corpses—thanks to a series of plasmids stripping them of their humanity and free will. The main types of Big Daddies are Rosies (named after the famous Rosie the riveter),Bouncer,Rumbler,and only appearing in the BioShock 2 downloadable content Minerva's Den, the Lancer. Big Daddies appear in both BioShock 1 and BioShock 2, and also one is found in a small easter egg at Rapture in Bioshock:Infinite. They also played big roles in DLC missions of Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea. Big Daddy has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Who's your daddy. ''In the left side, he is holding a Little Sister and on the right side, he is standing behind a Little Sister. The second picture, ''Imouto, is a colored version of the left side of the picture, with the option from the game, adopt or harvest. Bijou LaBelle Bijou LaBelle is an original character created by BakerChemi (formerly known as dw-divastar) and drawn by Bleedman. Bijou is a character from her fiction series, Bini Mysterious. Bijou is a very beautiful and sophisticated young lady. She's African-American, and she's the epitome of brains and beauty. She's very shy, sweet, and giggly. She's kind, polite, and ladylike. And she's very intelligent and observant, too, like her boyfriend Nico is. She's very soft-spoken, but very well-spoken, and brings great input and thought into investigations, sometimes bringing up alternative ideas that even Nico didn't think of. She and Nico are the greatest team, going everywhere together to investigate every place and person and study every clue. At a more personal level, they connect and commiserate with each other at the deepest levels of love, romance, and understanding. Bijou also gently keeps Nico in check if his playfully lusty (aimed at her) or temperamental (aimed at other people) antics go too far. Bijou has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Bijou LaBelle, as a gift for BakerChemi. Bill Cipher Bill Cipher is a powerful demon in the cartoon series, Gravity Falls that can be summoned and released into a person's mind. He resembles a one-eyed, yellow triangle with a top hat and a bow tie, superficially similar to the Eye of Providence. Bill first appeared physically in Dreamscaperers; however, many references to him had been hidden in previous episodes as images or sentences that flashed across the screen. He has a snappy sense of humor but loses his temper quite easily due to impatience. In Dreamscaperers, Li'l Gideon summons Bill as an attempt to steal Stan's deed to the Mystery Shack. The two of them make a deal that if Bill goes into Stan's mind and steals the combination to the safe where the deed is hidden, Gideon will eventually have to help Bill with his mysterious plans. He seems to have the abilities to read people's minds and memories, shift forms, warp reality, maintain cross-dimensional awareness, possess bodies, decipher codes, and shoot lasers from his eye and fingers. Bill claims he could use Soos, Dipper, and Mabel against the "darkness coming", though he could've said this to throw them off his true plans. In the episode "Sock Opera" he tricks Dipper into making a deal with him, and briefly possesses Dipper's body. In Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future he possesses Blendin' in order to release a dimensional rift to escape into the mainstream dimension. In Weirdmageddon Part 1 he unleashes various monsters from his home dimension, takes over Gravity Falls and begins to capture and petrify those who stand in his way, even going to the point of breaking Gideon out of prison and making him Sheriff. In Weirdmageddon Part 2 he realizes that an invisible force field is disabling him from taking over other parts of the world. In Weirdmageddon Part 3, He tries to get Ford to tell him how to disable the force field and take Weirdmaggedon worldwide, but Ford never cooperates. He is apparently destroyed for good after being tricked into going into Stan's mind and erased by the mind eraser, leaving behind his petrified body. However, his distorted last words, when played in reverse, are revealed to be "A-X-O-L-O-T-L, my time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient power that I may return!" His name may be either a pun on the Beale ciphers or a reference to the Eye of Providence that appears on the dollar bill. Bill Cipher has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Black Friday 2016, together with Marvel's Thor, Ryuk, the Robed protagonist of Journey, Corporal Damon S. Braid, Delmont Walker and Lieutenant Anya Stroud. Bim Bim is an original character created by Cold-Angel and drawn by Bleedman. Not much is known about the character other than the fact that she is a transhuman. Bim has black hair, cut in a bob cut, and red eyes. Unlike most transhumans, her clothing doesn't share the same color pattern as her eyes, as Bim wears a grey-blue dress with a black band in the middle. She also wears a white-blue coat. But like most other transhuman girls, she wears white stockings and black Mary Janes. Bim has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Bim, as a commission for Griddles. Bittersweet Bittersweet is an original character, created electronic-musix and drawn by Bleedman. Bittersweet is a part of the Darkpuff girls. Not much is know about the character other than the fact that she is a transhuman. Bittersweet has long gray hair worn in two braids and has yellow eyes, which is her signature color. She wears a dress with a yellow top and a black skirt. And like most other transhuman girls she wears white stockings and black Mary Janes. She also wears long sleeves, covering her wrists, lower arms and most of her upper arms. Bittersweet has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art,'' Bittersweet'', as a commission for Griddles as gift for electronic-musix. It is a line-art, the color description of the character is based on other artwork of the character. Bleedworks Bleedworks 'is a group of original characters, designed by Bleedman and a friend and has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ''Bleedworks. The three male characters (based on the Christianity-themed attire) are based on the original Hellsing Anime but most notable is the fact that Bleedworks features Ginger from Sugar Bits. Blooregard Q. Kazoo '''Blooregard Q. Kazoo, mostly refered to as Bloo, is a main character in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, being in most episodes either the protagonist or the antagonist. Bloo is Mac's 7-year-old imaginary friend and best friend who resembles a simple domed cylinder. Bloo is sometimes self-centered and narcissistic almost to the point of psychotic delusion and has a knack for getting into trouble. However, he still has a good heart and apologizes for his actions. Bloo loves paddleballs even though he can't make the ball hit the paddle (though the only time he was able to do it was in the episode "Let Your Hare Down"). He has become increasingly more mischievous over the run over the series and is shown to have bad memory some of the time. Bloo has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Cartoon Character Chart, together with The Powerpuff Girls, Monkey, Dexter, Sensei Jack, Courage, Suzy, Otto Osworth, Danny Phantom, Jenny, Megas, Mandy, Tootie, Bell, Mac, Atomic Betty, Dora, Gaz Membrane, Dib Membrane and Ginger. For the time being, Bloo is the only character of the artwork not be featured in the comics. BMO BMO 'is a robot from the cartoon series, ''Adventure Time. It is Finn and Kale's living video game console, portable electrical outlet, music player, roommate, camera, alarm clock, toaster, flashlight, strobe light, skateboarder, friend, soccer player, video editor, video player, tape player and Chef. It makes its appearance in the title scene of the Theme Song of every episode of Adventure Time, just as Finn and Jake pound their fists together. BMO is characterized as a loyal, trusting, and helpful friend who is protective of Finn and Jake. Its gender is unknown, as it has known to refer at itself with both male and female pronounces. BMO has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, It's that time again!, together with Shoko, Marceline and the Vampire King. Bombo '''Bombo is a monster from the comic book and the tv-series, Monster Allergy. He is one of the monsters in Zick's house under the supervision of Timothy, and later by Jeremy . His crime is ignoring his diet and stealing some cakes. He likes eating Zick's shoes, and cries when dieting. Bombo is afraid of Jeremy and in the animated series, has nightmares about Jeremy foiling his plans to steal Zick's shoes. In the second season, he tags along with Zick and Elena to make himself useful to them, often turning out to be a vital element, even after they refuse to let him join them. In issue 24 of the comic series, Bombo and the other monsters were kidnapped by Hectro Sinistro. He alone was forced to give up his invisibility and fight in a wrestling ring as the Great Chumbo. Hectro made him eat Zick, but through telepathy, Zick helped him fake the act and break the spell. Bombo helped Zick defeat Sinistro, but he got away. In the end, Bombo was upset because his last wrestling match was not shown on television. To cheer him up, Elena and Zick placed a giant balloon of 'Chumbo' on top of the house. Bombo has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Monster Allergy, together with his human friends Ezekiel Zick and Elena Potato, as well as Elena's cat Purrcy. Bonnie select_your_fright_by_bleedman-d8uatzm.jpg|''Select your fright'' the_freddy_bunch_by_bleedman-d93s60w.jpg|''The Freddy Bunch'' Bonnie is one of the four main antagonists in the game, Five Nights at Freddy's. Bonnie is an animatronic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Chica. He is the guitarist in the Fazbear band. During the night shift in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he, along with the other animatronics, will try to stuff any human inside the building in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Bonnie has been featured in twopieces of art by Bleedman, the first one, Select Your Fright, is a sketch, which depicted him as a fighting character of a game with a modified design together with the Freddy Frazburger, Foxy and Chica. The second time is in The Freddy Bunch, which is the follow-up art of Select Your Fright. Bowser Bowser (known as Koopa in Japan), is a video game character and the main antagonist of Nintendo's Mario franchise. In Japan, the character bears the title of Daimaō (大魔王?, lit. "Great Demon King"). In the United States, the character was first referred to as "Bowser, King of the Koopa" and "The sorcerer king" in the Super Mario Bros. instruction manual. Bowser is the leader and most powerful of the turtle-like Koopa race, and has been the greedy nemesis of Mario ever since his first appearance, in the game Super Mario Bros. His ultimate goals are to kidnap and marry Princess Peach, defeat Mario, and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Smashing, in the second panel of the picture, together with Dibby Kong, Ice Climbers, Ike, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Olimar, Pikachu, Pit, Red and Sheik. Bowser has been featured on lower left corner. Boxer Blaze Boxer blazer by bleedman-d5mkyjk.jpg|''Boxer Blazer'' Arm wrestle by bleedman-d6az2xv.jpg|''Arm Wrestle'' No smokin by bleedman-d6ksmz8.jpg|''No Smokin'' Boxer Blaze is an original character created by GumDragonZ and drawn by Bleedman. Boxer is a fan fiction character for the anime/manga series: Panty and Stockings with Garterbelt. He is a young devil with blue hair and limegreen eyes. A demon that was raised on Earth, born with no horns or tail, and has yet to show any sign of demonic energy. So its unknown if he can even have/produce a spiritual weapon of his own. He is however known to be thermal resistance. His weaknesses on the other hand are divine electrokinesis (and regular electrokinesis on a far lower extent). He has a great love for music, art and beauty, as well as valuable objects, comfort and security and savory food. He dislikes when he is rushed or confronted with sudden change. Boxer has been featured in three pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Boxer Blazer, a second time in Arm Wrestle ''and finally in ''No Smokin. Both Arm Wrestle ''as ''No Smokin ''had Boxer featured together with Anung Un Rama, better known as Hellboy. Brainy Smurf '''Brainy Smurf' is a character in The Smurfs franchise. Brainy is the village intellectual who's not afraid to share his "wisdom" with his fellow Smurfs, even though it usually results in his being booted to the village limits or whacked in the head with a mallet. He is also a very prolific author of many books, usually with his name in the title, and he is Papa Smurf's apprentice and assistant in his laboratory. He is easily identifiable by his glasses and his books. Brainy is the most self-centered of the Smurfs, even more so than Vanity Smurf; he annoys almost everyone, up to and including Papa Smurf. Brainy has a penchant for showing off, claiming that he knows everything about everything, although the only things he knows well are things about himself...and even that is debatable. Brainy even claims to be his own favorite subject. Despite this, he is well-liked whenever he's not being a bossy know-it-all...which is all-too-frequently the case. Brainy has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Two worlds, together with Casey Kelp from the cartoon series, The Snorks ''as a commission for DMajorBoss. Brat '''Brat' is a character from The Powerpuff Girls. She is the mirror-version of Bubbles and part of the Powerpunks Girls. She is the youngest sister. She is the sassy one of the group. She is the stupid one and she is rather the spoiled one of the group. She often talks back at everyone for her sassy personalty. She enjoys shopping the latest fashion in the country. She is very vain and enjoys plenty of attention from her school. Brat is a daddy's girl and the "sissiest" girl. Her element is salt. Brat has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Igotyourcherrycokerighthere, together with her sisters, Berserk and Brute, with Dexter hiding from them. This was a commission for Dzappa7778, as a follow-up art for his commission Where's my cherry coke? Breannin Ppg oc by bleedman.jpg|''PPG OC'' Happy new year 2008 by bleedman.jpg|''Happy New Year 2008'' Breannin is a character in the fanfiction, Black and White, written by Griddles. She is the youngest sister of the Members of Shadowpuff Girls. She has light blue hair and like any other Powerpuff Transhuman have an unnatural eye color, corresponding with her energy pattern. In Breannin's case, it is marine blue. Physically smaller than the other two, though at times exhibiting stronger abilities, Breannin possesses a sweet yet naive nature. She was born later on into the conflict with Barasia and, as such, she is the only Shadowpuff to have not conflicted with the Powerpuffs in any way. Sadly, her life was far too brief, as Barasia destroyed her just when Breannin believed she could turn Barasia away from her destructive course. Breannin has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman character Art, first in PPG OC Breannin and Behania, together with Behania. She appears for a second time, attacking Bell in front of Blossom, in Happy New Year 2008. Bridget Bridget (Japanese: ブリジット: Burijitto is a character in Arc System Works's Guilty Gear video game series. Bridget first appeared in the 2002 video game Guilty Gear X2. In the series, the androgynous character was born in a village where the birth of same-gender twins is considered bad luck; therefore, his family named and raised him as a girl. When Bridget grows up, he decides to prove himself as a bounty hunter. Bridget has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Fighters, together with Dizzy, Millia Rage and Sol Badguy from the Guilty Gear series as well with Iori Yagami and Terry Bogard from The King of Fighters series and Nakoruru from Samurai Shodown. The character is shown in the background of the picture, wearing his typical blue nun-attire. Brina (GamefanPPG) Brina is an original character, created GamefanPPG and drawn by Bleedman. This version of Brina shouldn't be confused with Griddles' Sabrina, as despite their similar appearance and the fact that they are namesakes, these are two seperate characters. Not much is known about the character other than the fact that she is a transhuman and part of GamefanPPG's Flowerpuff Girls. She has long blond hair, worn in two pigtails. Just like the original Powerpuff Girls, she has an unnatural color, that correspond with her energy-color pattern, green. Unlike Behania, she doesn't wear a typical powerpuff girls' clothing. She wears a white longsleeved undershirt with a green top above it. She also wears a green miniskirt, white socks and green Mary Jones. Brina has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, GamefanPPG Girls', together with Behania and Leily as a commission for GamefanPPG. Broadband and Cachinna Broadband and Cachinna are two original characters, created by the-dragon-girl. Broadband and Cachinna are a transformer-human duo. Broadband is a black transformer with purple eyes. Based on his chestplate, he is able to transform into a giant ghettoblaster. Cachinna is a teenager or a young adult woman. She has black hair, wearing in two pigtails, and as her partner, has purple eyes. Her outfit consists out of a purple T-shirt, black pants and black shoes. She also wears a spiked collar on her neck as well as goggles, whom she wears on his head. Broadband and Cachinna have been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Broadband & Cachinna. Bruce Banner Bruce Banner is a fictional superhero appearing in Marvel Comics' Hulk. The character was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #1 (May 1962). Bruce Banner is a socially withdrawn and emotionally reserved physicist who was irradiated by gamma radiation, while he was trying to save a boy that was wandering on the test site and instead was caught in the blast of the gamma bomb. The result of this accident was that, under emotional stress and other specific circumstances at will or against it, he will psychically transform into the Hulk. These involuntary transformations lead to many complications in Banner's life. When transformed, the Hulk often acts as a disassociated personality separate from Banner. Throughout his comic book appearances, the Hulk is portrayed as a large green humanoid that possesses immense superhuman strength and great invulnerability, attributes that grow more potent the angrier he becomes. Hulk is the alter ego of B Over the decades of Hulk stories, the Hulk has been represented with several personalities based on Hulk and Banner's fractured psyche, ranging from mindless savage to brilliant warrior, and Banner has taken control of the Hulk's form on occasion. Bruce (as the Hulk) has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, T-shirt designs, together with Charizard and Dr. Zed. Bruce Wayne Bruce Wayne is the main character in the comic series, Detective Comics, published by DC comics. Bruce Wayne is an American billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and owner of Wayne Enterprises. Having witnessed the murder of his parents as a child, he swore revenge on criminals, an oath tempered with a sense of justice. Wayne trains himself both physically and intellectually and crafts a bat-inspired persona to fight crime. Donning a cape and cowl, and armed with a great variety of gadgets, Bruce keeps the fictional Gotham City safe as the villigante, Batman. He is assisted by various supporting characters, including his butler Alfred, the police commissioner Jim Gordon, and vigilante allies such as Robin. Unlike most superheroes, Batman does not possess any superpowers; he makes use of his genius intellect, physical prowess, martial arts skills, detective skills, science and technology, vast wealth, provocation of fear and intimidation, and an indomitable will in his continuous war on crime. A large assortment of villains make up Batman's rogues gallery, including his archenemy the Joker. Bruce (as Batman) has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Do you bleed?. The Batman in the picture is based on the incarnation that will be featured in the 2016 film, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, donning a special armor that allows him to survive an encounter with Kal-El (aka Superman). Brute Brute is a character from The Powerpuff Girls. She is the mirror-version of Bubbles and part of the Powerpunks Girls. She is the middlest sister. She is the toughest, meanest, and especially the grossest in the group. She hates Buttercup. Though, their attitudes aren't very different from each other. She is a total tomboy. Unlike Buttercup, when she taunts Brat, she rarely is sorry for her actions and makes peace. She enjoys grossing others out. When the Girls were created, Brat wanted to go to the mall, Brute slapped her in the face. That shows Brute doesn't enjoy girlish or sissy-ish moments of Brat. Her element is vinegar. Brute has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Igotyourcherrycokerighthere, together with her sisters, Berserk and Brute, with Dexter hiding from them. This was a commission for Dzappa7778, as a follow-up art for his commission Where's my cherry coke? Buck and lover Buck also known as Buckminster is a weasel that makes an appearance in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. He is missing his right eye and wears a leaf as an impromptu eyepatch, as well as having a scar on one of his ears and seems slightly insane (he claims that he woke up one day, married to an ugly pineapple, but he still loved "her", and Manny calls him a "deranged hermit"). According to the official website, Buck is one-eyed and relentless in his hunting for dinosaurs. Buck's archenemy is a large albino Baryonyx he calls Rudy, who gouged out Buck's eye and whose tooth he later sharpened into a knife that he carries with him. Buck claims to have sadly been killed by Rudy, but he lived. In fact, Buck is the only inhabitant of the dinosaurs' world who does not fear Rudy in the slightest, though he possesses a deep respect for him. Due to living underground for so long, he has an extensive knowledge of the dangers of the dinosaur world. Buck has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Let's Dance, tangoing with a unnamed female weasel, as a commission for RachelTerrera, formely known as Jinney. Bulkhead Bulkhead is a main character in the Transformers Animated series that debuted in 2007 on Cartoon Network. He is the only Autobot among the main five character cast whose name does not originate from a Generation 1 character. In the 2010 Japanese version of the series, he is known as Ironhide. Bulkhead's original vehicle mode was a Cybertronian bulldozer. After coming to Earth he was given the vehicle form of a green SWAT truck. He has a retractable line and wrecking ball in both hands. He is easily one of the strongest of the Autobots, but he isn't very smart, and though he's a natural builder who loves to make things, he can also be very clumsy. That combined with battering ram arms make him the ultimate "Demolition Bot." Bulkhead has extending telescopic eyes and a storage compartment in his stomach. Since arriving on earth, Bulkhead has gained a keen interest in art. According to the show creators, Bulkhead is inspired by the Marvel Comics hero The Thing. Bulkhead has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Sari and Bulkhead, together with Sari Sumdac from Transformers Animated. Bunnie D'Coolette Bunny and Cream.jpg|''Bunny and Cream'' Sketching all night by bleedman-d8prsi7.jpg|''Sketching all night'' Bunnie "Rabbot" D'Coolette is a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. She is an anthropomorphic cyborg rabbit, the wife of Antoine D'Coolette and a member of the New Freedom Fighters. Originally she was a regular Mobian, but when Dr. Eggman made his first attack in Mobotropolis, Bunnie suffered severe injuries and the only way to save her life was by having parts of her body replaced with cybernetics by Charles the Hedgehog. Since then, she has used her cybernetics to better serve the Freedom Fighters, and together with her friends, she has been fighting the evil forces of the Empire. Bunnie has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Bunny and Cream, together with Cream Rabbit and a second time in Sketching all night, together with Richard'' Dick Grayson (Robin), Koriande'r (Starfire), Princess Tara Markov (Terra) and Rachel Roth (Raven) from Teen Titans, as well with Sally from Sonic the Hedgehog and Mimi Her. Bunny '''Bunny' is a character in The Powerpuff Girls. Bunny was a transhuman and the sister of the Powerpuff Girls. She was shown only once in "Twisted Sister". The Powerpuff Girls each have a unique ingredient for her; sugar, spice, and everything nice. She has all of the Powerpuff Girls' powers, making her the strongest in a way. Like how each Powerpuff Girl has a signature colour, hers is purple. But due to the rather random mixture of ingredients used by her sisters, Bunny was gigantic, disformed and rather naive. Beside her flaws she had shown to have a good heart, and in the end, sacrificed herself to save her sisters, but due to unstable concontion that lead to her creature, her body couldn't handle the pressure, ending her life. Althought Bunny has been mentioned in the comics by Blossom, her appearance in the artwork shows an alternative take on the character, namely as a typical girl, able to transform into a hulk-like behemoth. She has been featured in the Bleedman Character Artwork, Cartoon Character Chart Part 3, together with Olga and Mandark Astronomonov, Grim Jr., Minimandy, Atom Ant, Mimi, HIM, Armed Force, Delightful Children From Down the Lane, Princess Morbucks, Dee Dee, Robin Snyder, Mike Believe and Zilla. Business Alien The Business Alien 'is an original character from Bleedman, meant to appear in ''Sugar Bits but never did made into the comics. The Business Alien has the appearance of a typical alien design, being green-skinned, having a large head and suckers on the fingers. The alien has three orange eyes, and orange gills on his head, and to finish things off, he has wearing breathing mask, with gas canister on his back. He wears a late-19th/begin 20th century business suit and has a stereotypical futuristic gun in his right hand. The Business Alien has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Sugar Bits Characters, together with other characters of Sugar Bits: Cupcake, Mint, Ginger, Licorice, Mammon, Giant Bunny Monster, Bunny Monster, Sugar Bits Skull, Professor Çocoa, Bleed Heart, Kaveeteh, Toad Tongue, Sailor Slime. Most characters have seen a redesign when they were appeared but, Business Alien, Sugar Bits Skull, Toad Tongue and Sailor Slime, never appeared in the comics. Business Rhinoceros '''Business Rhinoceros is an original character from Bleedman. The Business Rhinoceros is a brown Rhinoceros wearing a blue business suit. Based on his two horns (a big horn followed by smaller one behind it), the design was likely inspired on the black rhinoceros. Business Rhinoceros has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, TGIF, together with Crocodile Business Monster, Turtle Business Monster, The Screaming Tree, Snowwhite's poisoned apple, Red Hood, Iggy, Dirge and a caricature Adolf Hitler. Buttermilk Buttermilk is an original character, created by Bloss-Chan and drawn by Bleedman. Not much is known about Buttermilk, other than she is a transhuman,and she possess the power of gravitokinesis, the ability to manipulate gravity. She has long hair, worn in a ponytail. She is dressed in a short dress with a black band in the middle, white stockings and black Mary Janes. Her signature color is unknown as the art featuring her is in black and white. Buttermilk has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Gravity girl as commission for Griddles. Category:Gallery